Me he enamorado de Madara Uchiha
by Alicesaya99
Summary: Sakura es secuestrada por Madara, el solo la quiere para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales, ¿pero que pasara cuando se vayan enamorando el uno del otro? ¿Podra Sakura resistirse al atractivo Uchiha? Solo el tiempo lo dira.
1. Chapter 1

¡Holaa! Este es mi primer fic espero que os guste :D

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

Nunca imagine que llegaría a estar en esta situación, encadenada a la pared de una habitación totalmente aislada del mundo exterior.  
>Podría partir fácilmente las cadenas y salir corriendo de allí pero no sabia donde mierda me encontraba y seguramente en cuanto saliera corriendo él se daría cuenta y el castigo seria peor, ya que mi secuestrador era nada mas y nada menos que Uchiha Madara.<br>Así que mi única opción era quedarme allí a esperar a que vinieran a por mi.  
>Suspire.<br>¿Como había llegado ha esta situación? Me preguntaba una y otra vez en la cabeza.  
>A sí ,pues porque a las 12 de la noche se me había antojado dar una vuelta y gracias a mi ingeniosa idea me habían secuestrado! Muy lista Sakura Me regañaba internamente.<br>Y hay estaba yo echándome la culpa mientras que con una pequeña roca que había sacado de por allí dibujaba en la pared.  
>-Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.- Susurre muy bajito.<br>Me tumbe boca arriba en la cama.  
>A decir verdad tenia un poco de miedo y quien no lo tendría en una situación así? Es decir, no todos los días te secuestra la persona que pretende destruir tu aldea.<br>Madara llegara pronto. Pensé en mi cabeza mientras me sentaba en la cama y tapaba mi cara con mis rodillas.  
>Y efectivamente no me equivoque, la puerta se abrió poco a poco hasta dar paso al Uchiha.<br>Levante la cabeza y me quede mirándolo, él también se me quedo mirando con sus profundos ojos negro como la noche.  
>Se acerco a mi y me tendió una bandeja con un tazón de ramen.<br>Naruto.  
>No se porque pero al ver aquel plato mi hiperactivo amigo rubio se me venia a la mente.<br>En mi cara apareció una peque a sonrisa.  
>Cogí la bandeja un poco nerviosa, mis manos temblaban.<br>A continuación Madara se apoyo en la pared mirándome con los brazos cruzados.  
>Empece a comer, me sentía muy incomoda, no podía saborear bien aquel plato cuando el me miraba como si fuera un peque o animalillo acorralado.<br>En fin, no tenia otra opción.  
>Una vez que termine de comer deje el plato en una peque a mesilla de noche y me arme de valor.<br>-¿Cu-cuanto tiempo llevo a-aquí?- Pregunte nerviosamente mientras intentaba mantener le la mirada.  
>Pero el no respondió.<br>Agache mi cabeza mirando hacia el suelo.  
>Note como mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse y las lagrimas no tardaron en bajar por mis mejillas.<br>-¿Porque?- Balbuceaba yo mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas.  
>-¿Por que que?- Contesto por fin el.<br>-¿Porque me has secuestrado?- Lo volví a mirar y el solo sonrió maliciosamente.  
>Se empezó a acercar poco a poco a mi y todo mi cuerpo se tenso.<br>Tengo miedo. Pensaba yo mientras me preparaba para cualquier cosa.  
>Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi se agachó un poco quedando nuestras caras a escasos centímetro.<br>Podía sentir su respiración chocando con la mía.  
>Aparte la mirada un poco avergonzada.<br>Me cogió de la barbilla fuertemente y me obligo a mirarlo.  
>-¿Quieres saber el porque?-<br>Yo asentí temiendo por la respuesta que me iba a dar.  
>El soltó una peque a risilla que hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío.<br>-Necesito una mujer que caliente mi cama.- Contesto.  
>Yo al escuchar aquello me quede en shock,en mi cara se podía observar el asombro y el miedo.<br>Y entonces Madara hizo algo que provoco que saliera del estado de shock.  
>Me beso.<br>Podía sentir como sus labios se hacían dueños de los míos, puse mis manos en su pecho y empece a empujarlo para que se alejara pero su fuerza era la doble de la mía.  
>-Mmm de-déjame. Le rogaba mientras intentaba que dejara de besarme, y entonces se tumbo encima mía.<br>Cogió mis dos manos y las puso arriba de mi cabeza.  
>Podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.<br>Por fin pude desaserme de su beso y gire mi cabeza hacia un lado procurando que no volviera a suceder lo mismo.  
>Entonces el sin dejar de mirarme se sentó sobre mis caderas.<br>-Me va a violar. Pensaba muy asustada mientras que en mis ojos se empezaban a aparecer las primeras lagrimas, que no tardaron en bajar por mis mejillas.  
>Y de un tirón me arranco la camisa dejándome en ropa interior. Aquello provoco que mi miedo y mis lagrimas aumentaran mucho mas.<br>- No por favor, déjame ir. Te juro que no le diré a nadie sobre esto, por favor no me hagas da o! Le rogaba yomientras me retorcía debajo suya e intentaba soltarme del agarre.  
>Pero nada. Cerré mis ojos mientras me preparaba para aquello.<br>El me miraba, podía leerle en la mente que no pretendía parar.  
><strong>-<strong>Na-Naruto ay-ayúdame! Aquellas palabras salieron de lo mas profundo de mi corazón.  
>Pero en cambio a Madara no le gustaron nada fruncio el ceño, en su mirada se podía ver a furia.<br>Se levanto de encima mio y me tendió la capa que llevaba puesta. y salió rápidamente de allí.

Madara salio rápidamente de la habitación, con solo recordar el nombre que dijo la pelirrosa se ponía muy furioso.  
>-Tch. Dijo el antes de dar un golpe en la pared haciendo que sus nudillos sangrara y se fue de allí desapareciendo en la oscuridad del pasillo.<br>Mientras que en la habitación de Sakura se la podía ver en su cama llorando desconsoladamente ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero no tardo mucho en caer en los brazos de morfeo.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa ¿que tal estáis queridas lectoras? Espero que bien jejeje. Solo quería decir lo agradecida que estoy con los reviews que me habéis dejado, sinceramente me ha alegrado mucho que os guste mi fic *-* jajajaja y espero que me sigáis hasta el final de la historia ya que no tengo intención de dejarla, en fin espero que os guste el episodio 2 ~(^-^~)  
>Y ahora las respuesta a los reviews :P <strong>AomeAzakura:<strong> Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado :3 si te digo la verdad esta historia la tenia guardada en mi ordenador sin intenciones de subirla ya que creía que no le iba a gustar a nadie,hasta que una amiga mía me dijo que la subiera que por intentarlo no iba a pasar nada, y así hice. Y al ver que te gusto mucho me diste las energías suficientes para continuar ^-^ solo espero que te guste el episodio y lo disfrutes tanto como el primero :DD. Un saludo.

**Humpty Dumpty Dhu:** Jajajaja Me alegra saber que te gusta esta pareja tanto como a mi :D. También me alegra saber que te gusta mi forma de narrar ya que yo creía que era un poco rara jejejeje.  
>Y sobre las recomendaciones, no me molestan en absoluto, al revés me encanta que me las digas para poder mejorar mi fic,<br>en fin, muchas gracias por decirmelas ;D aqui tienes el segundo capitulo espero que te guste :3. Un saludo.  
><strong>Josefagirly:<strong> Gracias por tu hermoso review *-* jajaja, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, aquí tienes el segundo capitulo espero que te guste ;D. Un saludo.

**Y a continuación el capitulo 2! (^-^)/ Recordad: Naruto no me pertenece.**

Al día siguiente me desperté con un ligero picor en los ojos, seguramente sera de todo lo que he llorado.  
>Suspire.<br>-Hoy escapare cueste lo que me cueste.- Susurre mientras me levantaba de la cama de un salto y ponía mi puño hacia arriba.  
>Cogí las cadenas que sujetaban mis piernas y de un tirón las rompí, menos mal que tenia esta gran fuerza.<br>Me acerque sigilosamente a la puerta, creí que tendría algún jutsu para que no escapara, pero nada, era una puerta común y corriente.  
>Asome mi cabeza al largo y oscuro pasillo, mire para un lado, nada y mire al otro lado, nada.<br>Madara no esta. Pensaba mientras salia del cuarto.  
>- Por donde cojo?- Me preguntaba internamente.<br>Y sin pensarlo 2 veces salí a correr hacia la derecha, tomaba direcciones al azar hasta que la vi, una puerta mas grande que las demás, mi corazón iba a mil.  
>La abril y los rayos de sol me cegaron, cuando por fin me acostumbre podía notas el calor del sol y la brisa golpeándome la cara.<br>Concentre un poco de chakra en mis pies y salí a correr tan rápido como podía, mi libertad colgaba de un hilo.  
>Pasados unos minutos me percate de que algo raro sucedía, era como si siempre estuviera corriendo en el mismo lugar, era como si estuviera dando vueltas como una tonta.<br>Se me ocurrió una idea, cogí una piedra que había por ahí y dibuja una x en un árbol, y volví a correr.  
>Pero estaba en lo cierto, ahí se encontraba la x que dibuje.<br>Seguramente Madara había puesto algún jutsu que me impediría salir de allí.  
>-¿Ahora que hago?- Me preguntaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza.<br>Suspire.  
>-¿Adonde crees que vas?.- Mi cuerpo se tenso al momento de escuchar aquella voz.<br>Gire mi cabeza poco a poco hasta que lo vi, me miraba con el sharingan.  
>nos miramos unos segundo y como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo salí a correr de nuevo.<br>Sabia que no serviría de nada pero por lo menos me ahorraría el incomodo momento aunque tarde y temprano tendría que afrontarlo.  
>Corrí durante un tiempo hasta que note como ya no me quedaba casi nada de chakra me senté en la orilla de un peque o lago que había por allí.<br>Mire mi reflejo en la cristalina agua, hasta que Madara apareció a mi lado.  
>Volví a suspirar.<br>Me tumbe en la hierba ya que no podía ni aguantar mi propio cuerpo.  
>Madara se mantenía en silencio mientras miraba al frente.<br>Creí que me obligaría a volver, al contrario, se sentó al lado mía, cosa que me sorprendió mucho.  
>Allí se estaba muy bien, el calor del sol,la brisa, el ruido del agua y el cantar de los pájaros.<br>Aquello era maravilloso.  
>Poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos hasta quedar plácidamente dormida.<p>

Sakura se fue quedando dormida poco a poco, mientras que el Uchiha miraba al lago con mucha tranquilidad.  
>Cuando giro su vista a la pelirosa se sorprendió verla allí durmiendo tranquilamente como si nada pasara.<br>Una peque a sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
>Se levanto despacio para no despertarla y la cargo en sus brazos como si fueran una pareja de recién casados.<br>La llevo a la habitación y la recostó en la cama cuidadosamente, le hecho una ultima mirada y salio sigilosamente de allí.

Fui abriendo poco a poco los ojos, ya no me encontraba afuera, Madara me haba traído a la habitación.  
>Me levante poco a poco y estire todo mi cuerpo.<br>Me di cuanta de que no me había puesto la cadena, algo bueno por fin.  
>Suspire.<br>Me senté en la cama mirando hacia el techo, estaba aburrida. -Aprovechare que el no se encuentra y iré al lago a darme un baño. Salí de la habitación y me dirijí a la salida, menos mal que recordaba el camino.  
>Una vez que llegué, me fui quitando la ropa hasta quedar desnuda, lave toda la ropa y la puse en un árbol a secar.<br>Fui metiéndome despacito en el agua que por cierto estaba muy fría, aunque fui acostumbrándome poco a poco.  
>lavaba mi cuerpo rápidamente tenia que tener cuidado por si Madara aparecía me descubriera así.<br>Los peces empezaron a nadar alrededor mía provocándome cosquillas, y yo reía como una niña pequeña con un caramelo.  
>Y entonces por el rabillo del ojo lo vi.<br>Gire mi cuerpo quedando frente por frente con el.  
>Y con un rápido movimiento metí todo mi cuerpo en el agua, me tapaba como podía con mis manos.<br>Mi cara era un tomate y mi corazón latía muy rápido.  
>- Por favor no me mires!- Le gritaba yo.<br>Pero el seguí ahí mirándome con una peque a sonrisa en su rostro.  
>-P-por fa-favor da-date l-la vu-vuelta.- Le rogaba yo muy nerviosa.<br>-Hmp.- Y con el típico monosílabos de los Uchiha se dio la vuelta.  
>Salí rápidamente y me dispuse a vestirme.<br>Me estaba poniendo la ropa interior cuando noto como me abrazan por detrás, pegue un peque o salto y mi cara volvió a se la de un tomate.  
>-Verte así solo me entran mas ganas de seguir lo que deje el otro día.- Me susurro al oído, escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.<br>Podía notar su respiración en mi oído y eso solo provocaba que mi corazón volviera a latir rápidamente.  
>Me separe rápidamente de el y me puse la capa que me había dado anteriormente, yo tenia la mirada en el suelo avergonzada.<br>De un rápido movimiento me dio la vuelta y me coloco muy cerca suya.  
>-Mírame.- Me ordeno con voz dominante.<br>Al no hacerle caso se enfado y con un fuerte movimiento cogió mi barbilla y me obligo a mirarlo.  
>Me mordía el labio intentando disimular mi nerviosismo.<br>Nos miramos durante unos segundos.  
>-Tch.- Dijo él con el ce o fruncido y me soltó.<br>-Vuelve a tu habitación cuando termines.- Me ordenó el y con una nube de humo desapareció.  
>Me sentía confundida pero a la vez muy avergonzada ante la acción de el.<br>Una vez que me vestí me dirigí a la habitación y devora la comida que me había dejado en la mesa.  
>Me senté en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared y mi cara entre mis rodillas.<br>Me puse a pensar en toda la gente que me estaría extra ando y cuando me di cuenta me había quedado profundamente dormida.

**Espero que os haya gustado :3!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! ¿Que tal estáis queridas lectoras? Espero que bien jejeje. Solo pasaba por aquí para decir lo contenta que estoy por saber que hay personas que les gustan mi fic, de verdad, cada vez que entro y me encuentro un review me alegráis el día jajajaja :D.  
>Bueno eso es todo, espero que os guste el siguiente episodio. Bye bye!<br>Y ahora las respuestas a los reviews ;)  
><strong>Humpty Dumpty Dhu:<strong> Hola! La verdad es que si he actualizado rápido, como dije anteriormente tenía esta historia guardada en mi ordenador. Tenía los 4 primeros capitulos, así que los iré subiendo rápidamente ;) Espero que te gusten :3 Un saludo!  
><strong>Mrs Bipolar:<strong> Hola! Cuando vi tu largo review lo primero que pensé fue que me dirías algo sobre que la historia no te gustaba o algo por el estilo, pero al leerlo todo suspire aliviada xD jajajaja. Bueno, sobre el summary la verdad es que no sabia que poner, estuve pensando un largo rato sobre que escribir pero, nada se me venía la mente. Intentare pensar en uno mejor haber si me llega la inspiracion jajaja xD Sobre los guiones seguire tu consejo, yo también pensaba que al ponerlo solo al principio confundiría a la gente. También lo de poner los diálogos en negrita pensaba que así se distinguirían de lo demás pero me equivoque xD.  
>Así que a partir de ahora no lo pondré así. Menos mal que me has dicho sobre el Disclaimer porque se me había olvidado completamente jajaja. Muchas gracias por recordádmelo ;)<br>También seguiré tu consejo de poner los pensamientos así , así quedara mejor :D.  
>Lo de los carteles lo puse porque pensaba que asi la gente no se haría un lio pero al saber tu opinión no lo pondré mas.<br>Pienso igual que tu sobre ese gracias que le dice Sakura, me lo pense mucho a la hora de ponerlo porque también pensaba que no quedaba bien. Pero tras unos largos minutos decidí ponerlo, aunque lo quitare, seguramente quedara mejor.  
>Sobre lo de un beta, tras leer todas tus opiniones he pensado que tu me podrias ayudar a mejorar mucho mi fic, así que si no te importa cuando suba los capítulos me dices todo lo que hay que mejorar, te lo agradecería muchísimo :D Como dije anteriormente no me molestan en absoluto sobre las recomendaciones, al revés, me encanta saber que te preocupa los errores que cometo,<br>ya que soy una principiante jejeje.  
>Muchas gracias por tomarte tanto tiempo en escribir este review n.n Me has ayudado mucho. Un saludo!<p>

**Y ahora el capitulo 3 (^.^)/! Recordad: Naruto no me pertence.**

El ruido de mi estomago me despertó , desde ayer no había comido nada y tenia el hambre de un león. Menos mal que Madara no me había vuelto a poner la cadena, as podría buscar algo de comida por ahí.  
>Sal tranquilamente de la habitación, fui recorriendo un largo pasillo, hasta que me encontré con una puerta un poco m s grande que las demás.<br>La abrí y me encontré la cocina.  
>Menos mal,así podre comer algo Pensaba un poco aliviada.<br>Cuando termine de alimentarme lo suficiente como para pasar el resto del día, decidí investigar un poco la casa.  
>Aparte de mi habitación y la cocina todos los demas cuartos se encontraban vacíos.<br>Al fin había llegado a la ultima, pero esta tenia una puerta diferente. Algo me decía en mi interior que si abría aquello me iba a meter en problemas.  
>Pero mi curiosidad pudo mas.<br>Me arme de valor y entre.  
>Me sorprendió ver donde había llegado, me encontraba nada mas y nada menos que en la habitación de Madara.<br>Recorrí mi vista por todo el cuarto, se trataba de una cama de matrimonio una peque a mesa de noche y una estanteria con muchos libros.  
>Pero algo me llamo la atención, en la mesa había una foto.<br>Me acerque y la cogí. En ella se podia ver a dos muchacho bastantes parecidos sonriendo a la cama.  
>Me fije bien y uno de ellos era Madara.<br>De pequeño era muy lindo, aunque... ahora es mas atractivo Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pensado mi cara se volvió completamente roja.  
>Entonces una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.<br>- ¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto el dueño de esa voz muy pero que muy enfadado.  
>Me gire poco a poco hasta quedar enfrente de Madara que me veía con el sharingan activado y con el ce o muy fruncido.<br>Mierda me ha pillado Pensé un poco asustada.  
>-Y-yo solo q-quería investigar l-la casa.- Le conteste muy nerviosa.<br>Se acerco a mi con pasos rápidos y fuertes mi cuerpo se tenso preparándome para lo que me iría a hacer a continuación.  
>Me cogió bruscamente de la muñeca y me llevo a rastras. Me apretaba mucho la muñeca y ya empezaba a dolerme.<br>-Du-duele.- Me quejaba yo mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.  
>Una vez que llegamos a mi cuarto me empujo hacia dentro haciendo que me cayera de culo.<br>Solte un peque o grito de dolor.  
>Y me volvio a encadenar, pero esta vez puso algun jutsu para que no la pudiera romper.<br>Se levanto, me miro con sus ojos sin el sharingan, una mirada tan oscura que me intimidaba. Y salio de allí sin decir nada.  
>Muy bien Sakura, por culpa de tu curiosidad estamos otra vez encadenadas Me regañaba sarcásticamente en mi cabeza.<br>Me mira el brazo y ya tenia la marca roja de la mano de Madara.  
>Suspire.<br>Me senté en la cama, me sentía muy sola echaba de menos al ruidoso de Naruto,al serio de Sasuke, a Ino-cerda incluso al pervertido de Kakashi-sensei.  
>Al recordar a mis compañero no pude evitar ponerme a llorar, de nuevo.<br>Llore hasta que el sueño me gano.

-Soñando-  
>Abrí los ojos poco a poco,se encontraba todo negro no sabia donde me encontraba.<br>Tenia miedo.  
>Empece a correr desesperadamente y cuando me di cuenta una luz me deslumbro.<br>Cuando me acostumbre pude ver a todos mis amigos , Naruto,Sasuke,Kakashi,Ino,Sai...  
>Todos se encontraban allí, pero ninguno me miraba, se encontraban dandome la espalda y riendo como si nada pasara,como si se hubieran olvidado completamente de mi.<br>Empezaron a andar tranquilamente, me fui acercando poco a poco a ellos pero por cada paso que daba ellos se alejaban mas y mas.  
>Comencé a correr tras ellos, pero nadie se daba cuenta de mi, estire mi mano intentando alcanzarlos pero no podía.<br>- Naruto!- Gritaba mientras lagrimas empezaron a bajar por mi cara.  
>- Kakashi!- Cada vez estaban mas lejos de mi, sentia como si hubiera sido abandonada.<br>Cuando ya no los veía caí de rodillas al suelo.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente, y me incorpore en la cama de un salto. Estaba sudando a mares.  
>sido un sueño, menos mal Suspire aliviada.<br>Me volví a acostar para tranquillizarme un poco.  
>Lo decid , saldria de alli costara lo que me costara. Estuve esperando a que Madara apareciera, cada vez estaba mas nerviosa.<br>Hasta que el ruido de una puerta me saco de mis pensamientos.  
>Me puse de pie. Trage duro y me arme de valor.<br>-Quiero salir de aquí y es una orden.- Le dije con voz firme y decidida.  
>El me miro unos segundos y se empezo a acercar lentamente a mi.<br>Pero habia algo raro en su andar, era como si estuviera mareado.  
>Cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mi, se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo, cayendo en la cama, el encima mio.<br>Olía a alcohol,estaba ebrio.  
>-No te dejare ir.- Me solto de golpe, mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte.<br>-¿Por que no?- Le pregunte un poco furiosa.  
>-Porque tu eres mía.- Mi cara era un poema.<br>- Que mierda estas diciendo, desde cuando soy tuya?- Le pregunte mientras intentaba soltarme de su abrazo, pero no podia el tenia mas fuerza que yo.  
>El no contesto, fue acercando poco a poco su cara con la mia, me empezaba a poner colorada.<br>Hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los mios.  
>En ese momento solo pude pensar que sus labio eran muy calidos.<br>No podia negarme ante aquel contacto, me gustaba y queria mas. Puse mi mano en su cuello profundizando mas el beso.  
>Abri mi boca dandole paso, y el introdujo su lengua empezando a recorrer mi boca.<br>Nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire.  
>Nos miramos y Madara cayo encima mia profundamente dormido.<br>Yo tenia las mejillas coloreadas de rojo.  
>Mi corazon iva a mil por hora, parecia que se me iva a salir del pecho.<br>Y como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo empece a acariciarle la cabeza, su pelo era muy sedoso y olia muy bien.  
>Verlo asi tan tranquilo durmiendo me saco una sonrisa. Solto un peque o gru ido.<br>Madara se empezo a mover quedando uno al lado del otro, entonces me atrajo a su cuerpo abrazandome.  
>Yo lo miraba un poco sorprendida, no creía que Madara pudiera ser tan cariñoso.<br>-Puede que al final esto me acabe gustando- Dije en mi interior mientras me acurrucaba entre sus brazos.  
>Esperaria a que se despertara. Estaba cansado de dormir.<br>Tras un largo rato Madara empezo a abrir los ojos.  
>- ¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntaba un poco confundido.<br>-Llegaste ebrio y te quedaste dormido en mi cama-. Mi voz hizo que bajara su vista hasta encontrarse con la mia.  
>Nos miramos unos segundo y cuando se dio cuenta en la posicion en la que estabamos un ligero rubor se apodero de su cara.<br>Me solto rapidamente y se puso de pie. - Que mono! Se ha sonrojado.- Pensaba yo en mi cabeza alegremente.  
>El se mantenia dandonde la espalda.<br>Mientras que yo lo miraba curiosa.  
>-Dentro de un rato nos iremos, esperame afuera.- Me dijo mientras me destaba.<br>- Adonde va...mos?- Le pregunte yo pero el ya habia salido.  
>Suspire.<br>Adonde me llevara ahora? Me preguntaba en mi cabeza mientras miraba al techo.  
>-En fin, solo el tiempo lo dira.- Susurre mientras salia del cuarto, le hecho una ultima mirada y empeze a caminar al que seria mi nuevo destino.<p>

**Espero que os haya gustado ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Buneaaass!¿Qué tal mis hermosas lectoras? ;D Jajajaja espero que el verano se este portando bien con vosotras xD se me había olvidado decir que la apariencia y edad de Sakura es la de Naruto Shippuden.  
>Bueno en en fin... aquí dejo el capitulo 4 (^.^)  
>Espero que os guste :3 Wiiiii ~(^-^~)<p>

-  
>Me encontraba afuera tal y como Madara me había dicho. Cuando no pude evitar recordar la noche en la que me secuestro.<p>

Me dirijia a mi casa luego de llevar el reporte a Tsunade, la misión había durado más de lo previsto y solo quería llegar a mi casa para poder darme una ducha y dormir tranquilamente hasta que me quedara satisfecha.  
>Llevaba un rato caminado y ten a la extra a sensación de que alguien me observaba.<br>-Solo es la falta de sueñoo.- Susurraba mientras pasaba la mano por mi cabeza.  
>Seguía andando y esta vez notaba como alguien me seguía. Aligere un poco el paso pero todavía me seguían.<br>Mire de reojo pero allí no veía a nadie.  
>-Vamos Sakura seguro que es tu imaginación.- Decía sin darle mucha importancia.<br>-Yo no lo creo.- Dijo una voz atrás mía.  
>Me fu girando poco a poco hasta quedar enfrente de quien pertenecía aquella voz.<br>Y mi sorpresa aumento cuando vi quien era, se trataba de Madara Uchiha.  
>Yo intentaba no mirarle a los ojos.<br>-¿Q-qué haces tu aquí?.- Le preguntaba yo con un tono desafiante mientras me pon a en posición de pelea.  
>El soltó una peque a risilla que me provoco un escalofríos.<br>-Vengo a por ti.- Me quedé atónita ante lo que había escuchado.  
>Cuando me di cuenta Madara se encontraba a escasos metros de mí, saque un kunai y me avalanze hacia l para atacarlo, pero lo esquivo fcilmente.<br>Y lo último que recuero antes de desmayarme fue un intenso dolor en el estómago y el brillante color rojo del Sharingan.  
>-Mierda.- Fue lo único que dije antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de Madara.<p>

Unos pasos atrás mía me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Me gire y allí se encontraba el mirándome con sus inquietantes ojos negros.  
>Me levante y me acerque lentamente hasta el.<br>Mantenía mi mirada en el suelo. Estar tan cerca de el me ponía muy nerviosa.  
>Entonces rodeo mi cintura con su brazo y me atrajo hacia el.<br>Mi cara se tiño de roja y mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.  
>Cerré fuertemente mis ojos para que aquello terminara pronto.<p>

Cuando Sakura cerro los ojos Madara los tele-transporto. Apareciendo enfrente de una gran roca.

Note como me soltaba del agarre y abría los ojos mientras suspiraba y me calmaba un poco.  
>Cuando alce la vista vi que enfrente mía había una gran roca.<br>Este lugar me suena de algo Pensaba mientras pon a una mano en mi barbilla.  
>-¿Dónde estamos?-. Le pregunté a Madara.<br>Vi como hacía unos extra os sellos y la roca se fue moviendo dejando ver un gran pasillo que se perdía en la oscuridad.  
>-Estamos en la guarida de Akatsuki.- Soltó el con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.<br>La sorpresa no tardo en aparecer en mi cara.  
>-¿Akat...suki?.- Preguntaba atónita.<br>Madara se fue acercando a la entrada pero cuando vio que yo no lo seguía se dio la vuelta.  
>El me miro con el ce o fruncido.<br>-¿Qué? No pienso entrar en la guarida que intentaron matara a mi amigo. Le decía yo mientras me cruzaba de brazo y hacia un mohín.  
>El silencio se hizo presente.<br>Entonces Madara se acerco rápidamente a mi y en un segundo me cogió y me puso en su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.  
>-¡Oye!¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?¡Suéltame!.- Le gritaba yo mientras pataleaba y le daba golpes en la espalda.<br>-Hmp.- Se limito a contestar.  
>-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?.- Le rogaba yo.<br>Cuando estuve cansada de tanto patalear y dar golpe solo me limite a que me llevara.  
>-Por favor bájame.- Le rogaba yo una vez que estaba tranquila.<br>-Te bajar cuando lleguemos, no insistas.- Me contesto.  
>A decir verdad llevábamos un rato caminando. Aquello era un laberinto. Ya me dolía el cuerpo de estar en esa posición.<br>Suspire.  
>Me estaba quedando dormida, cuando Madara por fin me bajo.<br>-Por fin.- Susurraba yo, mientras me estiraba.  
>Estábamos enfrente de una puerta.<br>-Adelante.- Pronuncio alguien desde atrás, era como si supiera que estábamos allí.  
>Madara se acerco y entro, yo lo seguí.<br>Cuando entre mis nervios aumentaron, enfrente mía se encontraba todos los miembros de akatsuki.  
>Yo trague duro y pase mi vista por toda la habitación mirando a cada uno de ellos.<br>-Por fin llegáis.- Dijo fríamente el lider, Pain.  
>-Hmp.- Contesto el Uchiha.<br>-¿Qué hacemos aquí?.- Le pregunte a Madara mientras lo miraba.  
>-A partir de ahora vivirás aquí.- Me contesto Pain.<br>-¿Qué?.- Mi cara era un poema.  
>-¿No te lo había dicho ya Madara?.- Pregunto el tranquilamente.<br>-No.- Le conteste.  
>-Si cuando le hablo no me hecha cuenta.- Susurre muy bajito para que no me escuchar, pero me equivoque, lo escucho claro como el agua.<br>-¿Qué?.- Pregunto el con el ceño fruncido.  
>- Eh? No, nada nada.- Le respondí nerviosa.<br>Uuff menos mal Agradecía en mi cabeza.  
>-Necesito hablar con Madara a solas, Konan enséñale su habitación.- Le indico a una muchacha que se encontraba a su lado.<br>Ella asintió y se acerco a mi.  
>- Vamos?.- Me pregunto con un tono de voz amable, cosa que agradecí.<br>Yo asentí. Poco a poco los akatsukis iban saliendo de la habitación.  
>Quedando yo y Konan la ultima en salir de allí.<br>En la puerta se encontraba uno de los integrantes que portaba una mascara naranja.  
>-Tobi es un buen chico, así que Tobi quiere saber el nombre de la linda chica de pelo rosa!.- Gritaba el con voz infantil.<br>-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.- Le dije un poco sorprendida por la actitud de este.  
>-Así que Sakura-chan, Tobi espera que seamos buenos amigos, ya que Tobi es un buen chico.- Decía el mientras me abrazaba.<br>Yo le correspondí el abrazo.  
>-Bueno Sakura-chan Tobi tiene que irse, bye bye Sakura-chan.- Dijo mientras me soltaba y se iba de allí en un segundo.<br>-¿De verdad es el un integrante de Akatsuki?.- Preguntaba a Konan mientras empezábamos a caminar.  
>-Aunque no lo creas.- Respondió ella con una peque a sonrisa.<br>Llegamos la que seria mi habitación. Konan me dijo que si ten a algún problema le preguntara a ella. Por fin un poco de amabilidad Susurraba yo mientras me tumbaba en la cama. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que acabar a viviendo con la organización mas peligrosa que había yo le hubiera dicho que era completamente imposible. Suspire.  
>Poco a poco me iba quedando dormida, han sido muchas emociones en un solo día.<br>Hasta caer en los brazos de morfeo.

**Siento mucha la demora pero es que estaba un poco dudosa de como continuar el capítulo, en fin...**  
><strong>¡Espero que os haya gustado! :3 Un saludo!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Buenass! Solo quería decir que siento muchísimo el retraso pero esque no me llegaba la inspiración jejejej.  
>En fin espero que os guste ;D<p>

Me encontraba plácidamente durmiendo cuando el sonido de una explosi n hizo que me despertara.  
>-¿Qué ha sido eso? Me preguntaba un poco preocupada.<br>Me levante de un salto de la cama y salí de la habitación Pero al salir me lleve una gran sorpresa.  
>-¿Sa-sasori?.- Preguntaba yo sin salir del asombro.<br>El me miro con su semblante serio y de repente empezó a sonreir.  
>-El mismo.- Me dijo como si nada.<br>-¿Como es posible? Recuerdo que te mate junto con Chiyo.- Le dije sorpendida.  
>-Y te falto muy poco para conseguirlo, pero pude sobrevivir. Y te felicito por ello, has conseguido lo que muy pocos han hecho.- Me decía el mientras sonreía amablemente.<br>¿Cómo puede decirlo tan tranquilamente?Es decir deberia odiarme por ello Me preguntaba internamente.  
>-Te llamabas Sakura ¿no?.- Me pregunto amablemente.<br>Yo asentí.  
>-¿Qué era la explosión de antes?.- Le preguntaba mientras recordaba el ruido que me despertó.<br>-Seguramente sera el idiota de Deidara con sus estúpidas explosiones.- Dijo el un poco desinteresado -A propósito todavía no conoces a los demás ¿no? Ven te los presentare.- Me dijo cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome a rastras sin poder decir nada.  
>Algo en mi interior me decía que iba a llevar muy bien con el.<br>Llegamos a la puerta de salida de la guarida, Sasori la abrió y la luz del sol me cegó.  
>Cuando me acostumbre a la claridad pude ver a los akatsukis mirándonos fijamente, pero a la que miraban mas era a mi.<br>Sasori me acerco a ellos, estaba muy nerviosa, y todos ellos mirandome no ayudaba mucho.  
>Estaba metida en mis pensamiento cuando una voz chillona y infaltil me saco de ellos.<br>- Sakura-chan buenos dias!.- Exclamaba Tobi mientras me daba un c lido abrazo cosa que yo respondi al cabo de unos segundos.  
>-Buenos d as Tobi.- Lo saludaba mientras le sonreia amablemente.<br>- Qui n es ella hm?.- Preguntaba un chico de pelo rubio.  
>El rubio se situo enfrente mia y me empezo a mirar de arriba a bajo como si me estuviera examinando.<br>Yo lo miraba extra ada.  
>-Deidara-sempai ella es Sakura-chan.- Intervino Tobi.<br>-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno encantada.- Me presente mientras hacia una reverencia.  
>-Yo me llamo Deidara hm.- Se presento el cruzandose de brazos.<br>Deidara? Entonces el fue el causante de la explosi n. Pensaba.  
>- Qui n es la rosadita?.- Dirigi mi vista hacia donde provenia aquella voz encontrandome con un hombre muy alto de color azul?, se fue acercando poco a poco a mi y pude observarlo mejor, los rasgos de su cara era los mismo que un tiburon y en la espalda portaba una gran espada.<br>- A qui n le llamas rosadita? Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno hmp.- Le dije un poco furiosa mientras me cruzaba de brazos.  
>- Jajajaja! Me caes bien Sakura, mi nombre es Kisame y este es mi compa ero Itachi Uchiha.- Me informo se analando al moreno que se encontraba un poco mas atras de el.<br>Itachi me miraba muy intensamente haciendo que in escalofrio recorriera mi espalda.  
>El hizo una peque a reverencia con la cabeza.<br>- Oh! Sakura te estaba buscando, vaya veo que ya os habeis presentado.- Dijo Konan mientras se acercaba tranquilamente.  
>Yo asenti.<br>-Por cierto Sakura el lÍder ha oido hablar de lo buena que eres en el ninjutsu médico así que quiere que te encarges de curarnos cuando volvamos de una misión, y dice que no acepta un no por respuesta.- Me decía ella poniendo una mano en mi hombro.  
>-Si no me queda más opción-. Dije mientras me encogía de hombros.<br>Aunque la idea de curar a la banda criminal de rango S más buscadano me hacía mucha gracia, pero en fin, en algo tendría que estar ocupada.  
>-¡Ah! Y también dice que a partir de ahora entrenaras un mes con un integrante diferente.- Comento ella mirando a todos los akatsukis.<br>-¡No pienso entrenar a una debilucha como ella!.- Exclamo Deidara.  
>-¡¿A quién te crees que llamas debilucha eh?!.- Le grite.<br>-¿A quién crees? Acaso ves a algui- Deidara no pudo terminar su frase ya que yo le había dado un puñetazo en el estómago que lo mande unos cuantos metros de donde nos encontrabamos nosotros.  
>Todos miraban la escena asombrados.<br>-Eso por llamarme debilucha.- Dije mientras le sacaba la lengua.  
>-¿Cómo puede tener esa fuerza teniendo ese pequeño cuerpo?.- Preguntaba Kisame sin salir del asombro.<br>-Kisame Sakura no es solo buena en el ninjutssu medico, también tiene una fuerza inhumana,tiene un control del chakra perfecto y por si fuera poco fue la alumna de la legendaria sannin Tsunade.- Decía Konan como si estuviera orgullosa de mi.  
>¿Cómo sabía tanto de mi? Me preguntaba extrañada en mi cabeza.<br>Todos me miraban muy sorprendidos y yo agache la cabeza un poco avergonzada.  
>-¡Wow Sakura-chan es increible!- Exclamo Tobi mientras aplaudía infantilmente.<br>-Vaya parece que las apariencias no lo son todo.- Hablo por primera vez Itachi.  
>Alce mi mirada hasta encontrarme con sus profundos ojos negros.<br>Me miro por uno segundos y luego sonrió.  
>¿Qué pasa con el, hace un momento estaba serio y ahora me sonrie? Acaso es bipolar? Definitivamente todos los Uchihas son raros. Decía en mi cabeza.<br>-Bueno me voy que tengo cosas que hacer.- Informo Konan dandose la vuelta y desapareciendo por donde vino.  
>-Yo también me voy, tengo marionetas que limpiar, hasta luego Sakura.- Me informó Sasori yéndose junto con Konan.<br>Allí afuera nos encontrabamos yo,Kisame,Itachi y Tobi.  
>-Tobi ve a buscar a Deidara.- Ordeno Kisame mientras señalaba con el dedo al sitio donde habia caído el rubio.<br>-¡Si!.-Grito el haciendo una postura como los militares.  
>-¡Ya voy Deidara-sempai!- Gritaba el cuando salio corriendo.<br>Yo solte una pequeña risilla ante el comportamiento de el.  
>-Por cierto rosadita mañana te espero aquí a primera hora no tardes.- Me informo Kisame.<br>- Te he dicho que no me llames así, mi nombre es SA-KU-RA!¿entendiste?.- Gritaba yo con el ceño fruncido.  
>-Vale vale no te pongas asi.- Decía mientras hacía un gesto para que me tranquilizara.<br>-Hmp.- Pronuncie yo cruzandome de brazos.  
>Pudimos ver a lo lejos como Tobi traia en sus brazos a un inconsciente Deidara.<br>-Por fin llegas.- Se quejo Kisame.  
>-¡Lo siento esque Sakura-chan lo envio muy lejos!.- Se defendía el.<br>-Sera mejor que entremos ya está anocheciendo.- Advirtio Itachi.  
>Todos entramos en la guarida, que ya se encontraba iluminada por antorchas.<br>Tobi y Kisame se fueron a dejar a Deidara a su habitación dejándonos a mi y a Itachi solos.  
>Andabamos en silencio cuando el sonido de mi estómago se escucho el pelinegro soltó una paque a carcajada.<br>Mientras que yo miraba al suelo muy avergonzada. -Veo que tienes hambre, vamos es casi la hora de cenar.- Me dijo el con una sonrisa divertida.  
>Y se escucho el sonido de otro estómago, pero que esta vez no era mio.<br>En las mejilas del Uchiha se pudo ver un leve sonrojo.  
>-Vaya parece ser que no soy la unica.- Le decía yo mientras me reía.<br>Y de repente el cogio rápidamente mi muñeca y me llevo a rastras sin decir nada mas.  
>Pero lo que nosotros no sabíamos es que un par de ojos rojos nos estaban observando.<br>Llegamos hasta una habitación donde había una gran mesa redonda, y allí ya se encontraba Sasori con una de sus marionetas.  
>Me miro y me sonrío.<br>Yo me acerque a el y me senté a su lado para observar lo que hacía.  
>Poco tiempo despues llego Tobi y se sentö al lado mìa, empezó a contarme un montón de cosas sin sentido.<br>Luego llego Kisame que se sentó al lado de Itachi y empezaron a hablar de cosas sobre técnicas, ataques y cosas así.  
>Cuando Deidara llegó me hecho una mirada desafiante y se situo al lado de Sasori.<br>Según me habían dicho la que preparaba la comida era Konan.  
>Me acerque a la cocina que se encontraba justo al lado y la encontré allí cocinando.<br>-Podrías haberme pedido que te ayudara.- Le dije situandome a su lado.  
>-No te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrada.- Me informó ella con una sonrisa.<br>-Por cierto ¿Has visto ha Madara? Desde ayer no lo veo.- Le pregunté un poco preocupada.  
>-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?¿No me digas que te gusta?.- Cuando escuche aquello mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.<br>-¿Q-qué? N-no digas ton-tonterias.- Le conteste yo muy nerviosa.  
>Las dos empezamos a reirnos.<br>-Tu tampoco te quedas atrás, he visto lo juntito que estabais ayer tu y Pein.- Le dije mientras le daba pequeños codazos en el brazo.  
>Konan por poco tira un plato al suelo por escuchar mi comentario.<br>-¡Jajajaja! Te has puesto nerviosa.- Me carcajeaba yo.  
>-Entonces lo quieres ¿no?- Preguntaba yo una vez que deje de reirme.<br>-Siempre lo he amado y lo seguire amando pero el tiene otras procupaciones más importante como para entretenerse con el amor.-  
>Respondió ella con una sonrisa de tristeza.<br>-Bueno dejémonos de charla llevémosle la cena antes de que se alteren.- Me dijo tendiendome un plato.  
>Cuando salimos de la cocina Madara y Pein se encontraban sentados esperando tranquilamente.<br>Al ver al pelinegro mi corazón volvió a latir rápidamente.  
>-Mira hay tienes a tu hombre.- Me susurro Konan en el oído y el color de mis mejíllas se volvio rojo.<br>-Lo mismo digo.- Contraataque yo, y el rostro de ella aparecio el sonrojo.  
>Cuando terminamos de servir nos sentamos a comer.<br>Nos miramos otra vez y empezamos a reír.  
>-¿Y vosotras de que os reis?- Pregunto Deidara.<br>Mire a Konan y le guiñe un ojo y ella hizo lo mismo.  
>-De nada ¿verdad Konan?.- Le preguntaba yo divertidamente mientras me sentaba en mi sitio.<br>-De nada Sakura.- Me contesto ella con el mismo tono. Todos miraban nos miraban extrañados.  
>Y empezamos a comer, Madara se encontraba sentado en frente mía y eso me ponía muy nerviosa.<br>Cada vez que podia dirigía mi vista hacia el y lo obserbava comer, aunque muchas veces me pillaba y yo bajaba mi cabeza avergonzada. El resto de la cena se pasó tranquilamente, a decir verdad aquello parecía una familia.  
>Cuando terminamos cada uno nos fuímos a nuestros cuartos a descansar.<br>En cuanto me acosté caí rápidamente en los brazos de morfeo.

**Espero que os haya gustado :3!**


	6. Chapter 6

¡Buenaass! Siento el retraso :( espero que podáis perdonar a esta pobre criaturita de la naturaleza jajajaja xD Bueno aquí tenéis el capitulo 6 espero que os guste :D -

Me había levantado temprano ya que hoy entrenaría con Kisame, estaba un poco nerviosa ¿quién no? no todos los días la organización mas buscada te entrena.  
>En fin, me dirigía afuera para dar el encuentro, cuando por el camino me encuentro con Deidara que no tardo en echarme una mirada fulminante.<br>Definitivamente me odia. Pensaba sarcásticamente.  
>Cuando llegue afuera me estaban esperando Kisame y Itachi.<br>-Buenos dias.- Salude con una sonrisa.  
>-Buenos dias Sakura.- Me contesto el pelinegro con una sonrisa que me provoco un pequeño sonrojo.<br>-Ya era hora, llevo un rato esperándote.- Se quejó Kisame.  
>-Lo siento.- Me disculpe.<br>-Bueno empecemos, yo te entrenare en el taijutsu, espero que estés preparada.- Advirtió él mientras ponía una sonrisa socarrona.  
>-No me subestimes.- Le conteste yo del mismo modo.<br>Nos pusimos en posición de pelea, y yo fui la primera en empezar dando un fuerte puñetazo en el suelo provocando una gran grieta.  
>Kisame dio un salto para arriba, pero yo había aprovechado su despiste y me había situado arriba suya dispuesta a darle un fuerte puñetazo.<br>-¿Donde se ha metido?- Preguntaba mientras me buscaba desesperadamente.  
>Pero se dio cuenta rápidamente donde estaba y consiguió evitar el golpe.<br>Mi puño impacto en el suelo causando un gran agujero, Itachi y Kisame miraban asombrados el desastre que había formado.  
>Y así continuamos durante varias horas, entre golpes y mas golpes, hasta que nuestros cuerpos no podían mas. Y dimos por finalizado el entrenamiento de hoy.<br>Me dirigía hacia mi cuarto cuando Konan se interpuso en mi camino.  
>-Sakura necesitamos tu ayuda.- Informo.<br>-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunte un poco preocupada.  
>-Si,Madara ha llegado mal herido y necesitamos que lo cures.- Me comento ella.<br>-¿Que le ha pasado?- Pregunte muy preocupada.  
>-Venia de una misión pero en el camino de vuelta se encontró con ese amigo tuyo rubio y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra.- Me informo.<br>-Naruto...- Pronuncie aquel nombre con tristeza.  
>Seguí a Konan hasta llegar a la habitación y lo vi tumbado en la cama respirando entrecortadamente y con las ropas llenas de sangre.<br>Me acerque rápidamente hacia el, tenia muy poco chakra y una herida un poco profunda en el costado y algún que otro corte no muy graves.  
>-¡Konan necesito que me traigas unos paños!.- Le ordene.<br>-¡Si!- Contesto y salio corriendo de la habitación.  
>Madara abrió un poco los ojos,me miro y yo le devolví la mirada con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. y los volvió a cerrar.<br>Aun me dolia el cuerpo del entrenamiento pero en comparacion conmigo Madara estaba sufriendo mas.  
>Le quite la camisa para poder curarlo mejor y no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver el tan bien formado torso de el.<br>Puse mi mano en la herida y empece a emanar chakra. Era un poco profunda pero nada grave. Al cabo de unos segundos apareció Tobi.  
>-¡Sakura-chan!- Me saludaba mientras entraba en la habitación dando saltitos.<br>-Sshh no grites.- Le regañe.  
>-Lo siento...- Se disculpo agachando la cabeza.<br>Yo solo le sonríe amablemente y se sentó a mi lado, en silencio. Cosa que me extraño mucho.  
>A los pocos minutos llego Konan con los paños y me los dio. Me informo que se tenia que ir a hacer un par de cosas y se fue.<br>Tobi también me informo que tenia cosas que hacer y también se fue dejándome solas con el Uchiha.  
>Cuando termine de curarle las heridas y limpiarle la sangre, me sentía muy cansada. Al levantarme mi vista se volvió un poco borrosa y sentía como si me fuera a desmayar.<br>Me apoye en la cama haciendo que Madara se despertara.  
>-Lo siento... No quería despertarte.- Me disculpe.<br>-Hmp.- Contesto el.  
>Me dispuse a irme cuando un fuerte tirón hizo que quedara acostada al lado de el mientras me abrazaba.<br>Mi cara no podía estar mas roja y notaba como el corazón me iba a mil por hora.  
>-¿Q-que ha-haces?- Tartamudeaba yo.<br>-Solo duérmete.- Me contesto el tan tranquilo como siempre.  
>-¿Eh?- Yo estaba confundida.<br>-Te vi entrenar muy duro con el cara de pez y ahora has gastado mucho chakra curándome así que solo descansa y no me hagas repetírtelo de nuevo.-  
>Respondió el mientras fruncía el ceño y cerraba los ojos.<br>Respira Sakura,solo hazle caso y duérmete. Todo esto pasara rápido. Pensaba mientras intentaba tranquilizarme.  
>-Gracias...- Le susurre yo, y Madara me respondio con una pequeña sonrisa, que me sorprendió mucho.<br>Y poco a poco el cansancio y la calidez de Madara me fueron ganando hasta caer profundamente dormida.

Fui abriendo poco a poco los ojos, recordé lo que paso ayer y mi vista se dirigió rápidamente hacia el Uchiha que se encontraba plácidamente dormido.  
>Dios mio... Se ven tan guapo así. Al instante de darme cuenta de lo que había pensado mi cara se tiño de roja.<br>Me quedaría así por siempre... lastima que tengo que entrenar con kisa- ¡Mierda!¡Kisame me esta esperando! Seguro que cuando llegue me echara una buena bronca. Pensaba mientras me imaginaba a un Kisame muy cabreado echando humo por la cabeza.  
>Intente escabullirme de los brazos de Madara pero me abrazaba con mucha fuerza.<br>Cuando por fin lo conseguí me dirigí rápidamente hacia la cocina, cogería algo de comer y saldría corriendo hacia la salida.  
>Al llegar la expresion de Kisame lo decía todo, estaba muy pero que muy cabreado.<br>Me acerque intentando no mirarlo a la cara.  
>-¡¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperándote mocosa?!- Pego un grito que hizo que me asustara.<br>Yo jugaba con mis manos intentando no demostrar mi nerviosismo.  
>-Vamos Kisame no seas tan duro con ella.- Me defendió Itachi que apareció al lado mía.<br>-Itachi...- Le susurre muy sorprendida ante lo que había hecho, el solo me sonrió.  
>-En fin... pero la próxima vez que llegues tarde no te entrenare mas ¿de acuerdo?- Yo asentí animadamente.<br>Empezamos el entrenamiento, Kisame era algo bruto pero me acostumbraría rápidamente a el.  
>Y seguimos durante horas y horas y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era de noche.<br>-¡Ni se te ocurra llegar manana tarde!- Me advirtió el antes de adentrarse en la guarida.  
>Allí afuera nos quedamos yo y Itachi, a decir verdad me incomodaba un poco estar a solas con el.<br>Me despedí de el y me dirigí a mi habitación para darme una ducha, luego cenaría y por ultimo iría a ver como se encontraba Madara.  
>Pero antes le pediría a Konan alguna ropa prestada ya que la mía estaba ya en malas condiciones.<br>Llegue a su cuarto y llame a la puerta.  
>Se pudo escuchar un "adelante" de detrás. La abrí y me encontré a Konan sentada en el escritorio revisando unos papeles.<br>-¡Anda Sakura!¿Qué te trae por aquí?.- Me pregunto mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a mi.  
>-Bueno... vera me preguntaba si me podías dejar algo de ropa como ves la mía esta muy mal.- Le dije.<br>-¡Claro! Un momento voy a buscarla.- Me dijo acercándose al pequeño armario y empezaba a buscar.  
>-Toma, este te debería de quedar bien.- Me informo mientras me daba las ropas.<br>-¡Muchas gracias Konan!- Le agradecí mientras sonreía amablemente.  
>Ella como respuesta también me sonrió.<br>Al llegar a mi cuarto me metí en la ducha y me empece a quitar las ropas.  
>Abrí el grifo de la ducha y me deje llevar por la calidez del agua.<br>Me puse a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, quien iba a imaginar que acabaría en la guarida de la organización mas temida y entrenando con sus integrantes.  
>Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho seguramente lo hubiera tomado por loco.<br>En fin... Pero aquí estaba ¿no? Eso es lo que cuenta.  
>Me salí de la ducha y me dispuse a vestirme, en cuanto vi como iba vestida mi cara se volvió roja de la vergüenza.<br>Dios mio que vergüenza... ¿como voy a salir así? Si un poco mas y me quedaba sin nada puesto  
>Me volví a mirar en el espejo y suspire.<br>(Si queréis saber cual es el atuendo de Sakura mirad la foto de perfil, esa es, pero aquí tiene el pelo corto.)  
>Me tumbe en la cama para descansar un poco, pronto seria la hora de cenar así que no debía de quedarme dormida.<br>Pero no lo logre y al cabo de los segundo caí en los brazo de morfeo.

**Espero que os haya gustado ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Buenass! ¿Que tal estáis? Bueno aquí os dejo el capitulo 7 :D ADVERTENCIA: Lemon xD o un intento de ello jajaja.**  
><strong>En fin... Espero que os guste.<strong>  
><strong>Recordad Naruto no me pertenece.<strong>

El sonido de la puerta me despertó, me levante y la abrí. Detrás se encontraba Tobi.  
>-¡Sakura-chan es hora de ce-¡Whoah Sakura-chan estas increíble!- Me elogio el enmascarado. -¡Pero si casi no llevo nada de ropa!- Exclame sonrojada.<br>-¡Pero estas muy linda Sakura-chan!¡Venga que es hora de cenar!- Decía el cogiéndome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia afuera.  
>Llegamos al comedor y me senté al lado de Sasori, como siempre.<br>-Hola Sasori.- Le salude amablemente.  
>-Hola Sakura,estas muy linda con esas ropas.- Me elogio el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.<br>-Gracias...- Le conteste yo un poco avergonzada.  
>A los pocos segundo apareció Konan con la cena.<br>Cuando paso a mi lado me miro de arriba abajo, como si estuviera examinándome y luego me sonrió amablemente.  
>El resto de la cena paso como siempre, Deidara y Tobi peleaban, kisame y Itachi hablaban de sus cosas igual que Pain y Konan.<br>Mientras que Sasori y yo comiamos tranquilamente, Madara se encontraba en su habitación descansando y yo luego le tenia que llevar la comida.  
>Cuando terminamos de cenar, cogí la parte de el y me dispuse a irme a su habitación.<br>Pero me encontré a Itachi en el camino.  
>-¿Adonde vas Sakura?- Me pregunto.<br>-Voy a llevarle la comida a Madara.- Le conteste mientras avanzaba.  
>-Ya veo... Entonces,¿puedo acompañarte?- Me pregunto.<br>Yo asentí.  
>Y al instante los dos ya estábamos en la puerta de el Uchiha.<br>Entramos y nos lo encontramos sentado leyendo unos papeles.  
>Primero dirigió su vista a mi y luego a Itachi que lo miro con el ceño fruncido.<br>-Vengo a traerte tu comida.- Me acerque hasta quedar al lado de la cama y le entregue la bandeja.  
>El la cogió y se puso a comer tranquilamente.<br>-¡Itachi el líder nos llama!-Kisame apareció de repente por la puerta llamando al pelinegro.  
>-Bueno Sakura nos vemos.- Se despidió el con una sonrisa.<br>A los pocos segundos me encontraba a solas con Madara, no se porque pero mi corazón empezó a ir mas rápido y las manos me sudaban mucho.  
>Cuando termino deje la bandeja en la mesa y lo mire.<br>Levanto su vista encontrándose con la mía.  
>-¿Que hacías con el?- Pregunto un poco molesto.<br>-¿Te refieres a Itachi? Solo me ha acompañado.¿Que hay de malo?- Pregunte sin darle mucha importancia. Acaso esta... celoso? Pensé divertida en mi cabeza.  
>-No quiero que te quedes a solas con el.- Me soltó de golpe.<br>-¿Y porque no?- Le pregunte molesta.  
>-Porque lo digo yo y punto. Y no me hagas repetirlo.- Decía el aun mas enfadado.<br>-Per- No pude acabar la frase ya que Madara me había cogido del brazo y de un tirón me había posicionado debajo suya.  
>-¿Quieres que te lo diga por las buenas o por las malas? Sa-ku-ra.- La forma en que dijo mi nombre hizo que mi corazón casi se saliese del pecho.<br>Mis mejillas estaban muy rojas y teniendo a el tan cerca de mi no ayudaba mucho.  
>Nos quedamos unos segundo mirándonos sin decir nada y pude observar que su piel estaba mas pálida de lo normal y que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.<br>Y como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo acerque mi mano hasta su frente y pude notar que tenia un poco de fiebre.  
>Madara solo me miraba muy sorprendido ante mi acción.<br>De mi bolsillo saque un pequeño frasco con un liquido y se lo tendí.  
>-Tomate esto.- Le ordene.<br>El solo me miro con el ceño fruncido.  
>-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto curioso.<br>-Es un jarabe.- Le conteste yo.  
>-¿Y para que es?- Me volvió a preguntar.<br>-Es para bajar la fiebre.- Le comente.  
>-No pienso tomarte eso.- Me decía haciendo un mohín.<br>-¿Porque no?- Le pregunte molesta.  
>-Porque eso esta asqueroso.- Se quejaba el.<br>Por dios...¿acaso era un niño pequeño? Pensaba molesta.  
>-Si no te lo tomas por las buenas te lo tendré que dar por las malas.- Le advertí yo.<br>-Ah¿Si? Me gustaría saber como lo harás.- Me dijo el con una sonrisa socarrona.  
>¿Acaso me estaba retando?¡Bien!¡Pues si guerra quiere guerra tendrá! Pensé mientras ideaba alguna forma de hacerle tomar el jarabe, hasta que se me ocurrió una, aunque era un poco arriesgada.<br>Yo solo le sonreí del mismo modo.  
>A continuación cogí el frasco lo abrí y lo lleve a mi boca llenándola del pegajoso liquido.<br>Cogí la cara de Madara con las dos manos y la acerque a la mía.  
>Cuando nuestros labios hicieron contactos le obligue a bebérselo.<br>Madara seguía sin dejar de verme con una expresión de sorpresa y yo solo reía con una sonrisa de victoria.  
>Cuando termine rompí nuestro beso y lo mire divertida.<br>-Te dije que acabarías tomándote lo y ahora déjame salir.- Le ordene mientras intentaba salir de su agarre.  
>-No pienses que te voy a dejar a ir tan fácilmente.- Dijo el mientras hacia mas fuerza.<br>-¿A que te refiere?- Pregunte curiosa.  
>-¿Crees que después de haberme hecho beber ese asqueroso liquido te vas a ir de rositas?- Pregunto el con una sonrisa picara.<br>En mi cara se podía ver el asombro, yo sabia muy bien lo que quería y no pararía hasta que se lo diera. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.  
>Gire mi cabeza hacia el lado, para evitar su penetrante mirada sobre mi.<br>El cogió mi barbilla y me obligo a mirarlo, me desnudaba con la mirada.  
>Me mordí el labio para evitar ponerme mas nerviosa de lo que estaba.<br>Deseaba besar sus cálidos labios, fuimos acercando nuestros rostros poco a poco hasta que el tan deseado contacto llego, el beso empezó siendo lento y dulce pero poco a poco se fue tornando apasionado y deseoso de más.  
>El Uchiha me dio un pequeño bocado en el labio haciendo que abriera un poco la boca,<br>el aprovecho y introdujo su lengua recorriendo mi cavidad. Sacándome varios gemidos.  
>Nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno y nos mirábamos intensamente mientras jadeábamos,teníamos nuestras mejillas coloradas.<br>Me empezó a besar y lamer el cuello, mi mano estaba situado detrás de su cabeza atrayendolo mas a mi.  
>Su mano empezó a subir por mi muslo lenta y excitantemente, cada acaricia suya me enloquecida mas y mas.<br>Paso su mano sobre mi vientre hasta llegar a mi pecho yo soltaba pequeños gemidos ante su contacto.  
>Madara se separo un poco de mi,alzo su mano y me quito el top negro que llevaba dejando al descubierto mis senos. Yo no me quede atrás y le quite su camisa admirando su buen cuerpo, acerque mi mano a sus pectorales y comencé a acariciarlos.<br>Acerco su boca y empezó a lamer uno de mis senos mientras que con la otra masajeaba el otro haciendo que yo soltara un gemido.  
>Daba pequeños mordiscos en mis pezones que para mi era como pequeñas descargas de placer. Me estaba volviendo loca.<br>Nunca me había sentido así de bien y deseaba más, mucho más.  
>Yo clavaba mis uñas en su espalda haciendo que el soltase algún que otro gruñido.<br>Cuando se canso de la misma acción bajo su mano hasta el principio de mis pantalones, los desabrocho y metió su mano.  
>Comenzó a acariciar mi feminidad poco a poco hasta llegar a la entrada de mi vagina.<br>Mi cuerpo temblaba de placer y de mi boca no salia nada mas que gemidos.  
>Entonces metió lentamente uno de sus dedos en mi interior haciendo que yo arqueara la espalda del placer.<br>Empezó a meter y sacar su dedo lentamente.  
>-P-por fa-favor...- Le suplicaba yo jadeando ante el contacto de el.<br>El soltó una pequeña risilla y alzo su mirada clavandola en mi.  
>-¿Por favor que, Sakura?¿Quieres que pare o que siga?-Me pregunto el sin dejar de mirarme con una sonrisa pícara.<br>Deseaba que Madara me hiciera suya y llegados a ese punto no podía echarme para atrás.  
>-P-por f-favor si-sigue.- Le suplicaba yo entre jadeos, pude ver como la sonrisa de el aumento.<br>A continuación Madara saco su dedo de mi interior y lo llevo a su boca lamiéndolo haciendo que yo me excitara aun mas.  
>Ahora era mi turno de hacerlo disfrutar.<br>Baje mi mano hasta su pantalón y la metí adentro, cogí su excitado miembro y empece a masajearlo, el soltó un gruñido de placer.  
>A los pocos segundo el saco mi mano de allí y se quito por completo su ropa quedando desnudo encima mía.<br>Se posiciono entre mis piernas y yo lo veía con un poco de miedo.  
>El me dio un corto beso y me susurro "tranquila" en mi oído, eso me tranquilizo un poco.<br>Posiciono su miembro en la entrada de mi vagina y empezó a hundirse en mi interior, lenta y dolorosamente.  
>-Du-duele pa-para po-por favor.- Le rogaba yo.<br>Notaba como mi si mi interior fuera desgarrado, Madara me callo con un cálido beso y de una estocada entro por completo en mi.  
>De mi boca salio un grito de dolor.<br>Madara puso su mano en mi mejilla y la acaricio dulcemente, con ese gesto me calme un poco.  
>Empezó a moverse en mi interior lentamente, intentaba aguantar el dolor pero era imposible aquello dolia y mucho.<br>Poco a poco los gemidos de dolor se fueron convirtiendo en placer y Madara aumento el ritmo.  
>Entraba y salia de mi muchas veces provocandome gemidos que se mezclaban con los suyos.<br>-Di mi nombre.- Me ordeno el con voz dominante.  
>-Ma-Madara.- Le conteste entre gemidos. El sonrió complacido.<br>Sus movimientos se hacían cada vez mas rápidos y yo estaba llegando a mi límite.  
>-Otra vez.- Me volvió a ordenar.<br>-Ma-Madara.- Volví a pronunciar su nombre.  
>Las paredes de mi vagina se contrajeron y el miembro de el se ensanchaba mas y mas hasta que llegamos al orgasmo juntos.<br>Madara cayó sobre mi pecho rendido, nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas y de un momento a otro el Uchiha se posiciono al lado mía abrazándome y cogió la sabana para tapar nuestros cuerpos  
>-Ya eres mía...- Me susurro en el oído.<br>Yo asentí mientras me acurrucaba más en sus brazos. Y poco a poco nos quedamos dormidos.  
>Deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre, que se detuviera el tiempo y que Madara se quedara a mi lado para siempre.<br>Por que yo... me había enamorado de Madara Uchiha.

**Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo :3 Es la primera vez que escribo lemon así que no se si me habrá quedado bien :(**  
><strong>Hace tiempo que nadie me deja un review T.T y no se si os esta gustando como va avanzando la historia.<strong>  
><strong>Así que por favor dejadme un review con vuestra opinión :D <strong>

**¡Un saludo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Siento mucho el retraso pero es que he estado liada con un par de cosas y no me ha dejado nada de tiempo para escribir el capitulo T-T espero que me perdonéis :D En fin, aquí os dejo el capitulo 8 :)**  
><strong>Naruto no me pertenece.<strong>  
><strong>Espero que os guste :3<strong>

Los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana iluminando la habitación, abrí mis ojos lentamente y me dispuse a levantarme,  
>pero unos brazos me sujetando fuertemente.<br>Alce mi mirada y pude ver a Madara durmiendo tranquilamente.  
>De repente empece a recordar de todo lo que paso ayer y mi cara se volvió completamente roja al acordarme de que ayer tuve sexo con el,recordaba sus besos, sus acaricias, su penetrante mirada,el roce de mi piel con la suya... Todo me provocaba una y mil sensaciones.<br>Me quede unos segundos mirándole intentando tranquilizarme y como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo lleve mi mano a su cara y la acaricie tiernamente.  
>El soltó un pequeño gruñido y yo una pequeña risa.<br>Me escabullí de sus brazos intentando no despertarlo, recogí mi ropa que estaba tirada por la habitación y me vestí rápidamente.  
>Salí de allí asegurándome de que nadie me viera o si no se empezarían a crear rumores.<br>Me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar algo, allí se encontraba Konan junto a un extraño sujeto que llevaba una especie de planta en la cabeza.  
>-Buenos días Konan.- Le salude con una sonrisa.<br>El hombre se dio la vuelta y pude ver que la mitad de su cuerpo era blanca y la otra negra.  
>-Buenos días Sakura.- Me contesto.<br>-¿Quién es ella?.- Preguntó el hombre.  
>-Zetsu ella es Sakura Haruno, es nuestra invitada.- Respondió Konan con una sonrisa.<br>-Encantado. **Así que una invitada, tiene una pinta deliciosa.**- Respondió el inclinando un poco la cabeza yo le devolví el gesto.  
>-¿Qué?-Pregunté yo extrañada. Primero me había hablado con una voz amable pero luego se volvió mas grave y un poco tenebrosa.<br>-Zetsu Sakura no es ningún aperitivo, es nuestra invitada y tratala como se debe si no quieres vértelas conmigo.- Le dijo Konan con una mirada intimidante.  
>El asintió un poco nervioso y despareció hundiéndose en el ¿suelo?.<br>Definitivamente Akatsuki es una organización un poco... rara. Pensaba yo con diversión. -Zetsu es nuestro espía y tiene doble personalidad pero no te preocupes no te hará nada.- Me dijo ella. Yo asentí.  
>-Por cierto Konan ¿Has visto a Kisame?- Le pregunté.<br>-Se acaba de ir hace unos momentos.- Me contestó.  
>Será mejor irme ya si no quiero otra regañ é mientras cogía una manzana de la mesa y salía corriendo hacia la salida y para mi suerte pude divisarlo a unos metros de mi saliendo por la puerta acompañado como siempre, de Itachi.<br>Corrí un poco mas deprisa hasta situarme al lado de los dos.  
>-¡Pero mira quien es! Ya creía yo que te habías vuelto a quedar dormida.- Me dijo el con una sonrisa. -Hmp.- Bufe mientras cruzaba mis brazos e inflaba mis mofletes como una niña pequeña.<br>El soltó una carcajada mientras me revolvía el pelo.  
>Al cabo de los segundos yo también me reía.<br>Llegamos afuera y como los días anteriores, empezamos a entrenar mientras que el Uchiha nos miraba sentado en una piedra.  
>Al principio me incomodaba un poco pero después me acostumbre a sus silencios.<br>También me había acostumbrado un poco a la brutalidad de Kisame, algunas veces pensaba en abandonar pero no quería parecer débil ante Kisame y tampoco ante la organización pero sobre todo tampoco quería parecer débil ante Madara.  
>La tarde se paso rápida y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era de noche. Cuando terminábamos me curaba los golpes a mi y a Kisame, por si acaso.<br>Después de despedirnos me dirigí a mi habitación y tras una larga y placentera ducha me encontraba andando hacia la habitación de Madara para revisar su estado.  
>Cuando llegue a la puerta me pare observando el pomo, y como si fuera por arte de magia empece a recordar lo que sucedió ayer y en mi cara no tardo en aparecer el color rojo.<br>Vamos Sakura abre la puerta y solo comportate como siempre lo has hecho. Me regañaba internamente.  
>Suspire. Y cuando estuve dispuesta ha abrir la puerta una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.<br>-Se que estas hay afuera, entra de una vez.- Me decía Madara desde la habitación.  
>Y no pude evitar sonreír.<br>Abrí la puerta y me adentre en la habitación bajo la mirada intimidante de el Uchiha.  
>Me acerque nerviosamente hacia el, el corazon me iva mas rápido de lo normal.<br>-¿Como te encuentras?- Le pregunte intentando mantener la mirada.  
>-Hmp.- Se limito a contestar el.<br>-Tan hablador como siempre.- Susurre pero para mi suerte Madara me escucho claramente.  
>-¿Que?- Pregunto el un poco furioso.<br>-¿Nada nada!- Le dije.  
>-Por cierto tengo que revisarte asi que... ti-tienes que quitarte la camisa.- No pude evitar soltar aquellas palabras con nervios, es decir, soy medico pero pedírselo especialmente a el no me resultaba fácil.<br>El me miro con una peque a sonrisa picara.  
>-Quítamela tu.- Me desafió.<br>-¿¡Que?!- Le exclame sonrojada.  
>Por kami... lo que me faltaba. Pensaba molesta.<br>-Tu eres la enfermera es tu obligación cuidar de mí.- Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.  
>Nos miramos unos segundos. Suspire derrotada y lleve mis manos hacia la camisa de el, me temblaban un poco y no podía evitarlo.<br>Madara me miraba con diversión. Y por fin tras un vergonzoso momento pude revisarle las heridas. Por suerte ya se encontraba mucho mejor.  
>-Bueno ya estas casi curado del todo solo te falta descansar un par de días mas y listo.- Le conteste yo con un sonrisa.<br>El solo asintió.  
>El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Me sentía un poco incomoda.<br>Y gracias dios que cierto pelirrojo apareció por la puerta.  
>-Sakura es la hora de cenar.- Me informo mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.<br>Yo le asentí con una sonrisa y dirigí mi vista hacia el pelinegro.  
>-¿Vienes?- Le pregunte mientras le tendía una mano.<br>El no dijo nada y se dispuso a levantarse, yo me acerque a el para ayudarlo pero lo que recibí fue un manotazo en mi mano apartándola.  
>Lo que hizo me puso muy furiosa y sin pensármelo 2 veces le grite.<br>-¡Muy bien!¡Pues si no quieres que te ayude aya tu!¡Despues no vengas pidiéndome nada, hmp!-Le grite furiosa mientras salia de la habitación a grandes pasos.  
>Pase por al lado de Sasori que me miro extrañado ante mi comportamiento.<br>¿Pero quién se cree que es?Encima de que lo iba a ayudar solo recibo un manotazo, pues ya se puede ir buscando a otra para que lo aguante!  
>Pensaba yo enfadada, cuando me di cuenta ya había llegado a la cocina.<br>Allí se encontraban Deidara,Tobi,Kisame,Itachi,Pein y Konan.  
>Todos me miraban extrañados, me senté bruscamente y me cruce de brazos con el ceño fruncido.<br>A los pocos segundos apareció Sasori y Madara.  
>No le dirigí la vista en ningún momento, todos cenamos en silencio, se podía notar la tensión en el ambiente y nadie se atrevía a decir nada.<br>Cuando terminamos cada uno se fue por su lado, me levante para ayudar a Konan a limpiar, necesitaba tener mi mente ocupada en algo. Ninguna de las dos decía nada.  
>Al terminar iba a salir pero ella me paro.<br>-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien.- Me dijo ella con una sonrisa. Yo me quede muy sorprendida ante su comentario.  
>Ni siquiera le había comentado nada y ella me apoyo, definitivamente Konan era una mujer increíble.<br>Yo solo la mire con una peque a sonrisa y me fui de allí. No hacia falta decir nada, con la mirada nos entendíamos.  
>Me dirijia tranquilamente hacia mi habitación cuando pase por delante de la puerta de Madara.<br>Me quede unos segundos allí parada y volví a emprender mi camino.  
>-Arrogante...- Esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin darme cuenta. Pero era la verdad muchas veces el Uchiha podía ser muy orgulloso sin duda todo su clan era igual.<br>Igualito que Sasuke. Pensaba mientras pensaba en mi compañero de equipo.  
>-¿A quien llamas arrogante?- Esa voz me saco inmediatamente de mis pensamientos. De un momento a otro note como mi corazón se paraba durante un segundo.<br>Mierda...Pensaba con un poco de miedo.  
>Me di la vuelta hasta quedar frente por frente con la persona de la que pertenecía aquella voz.<br>Pude observar su ceño muy fruncido y con los brazos cruzados.  
>-Madara...- Susurre.<p>

**Espero que os haya gustado :3**


End file.
